At a Loss for Words
by Hibernia12
Summary: A collection of one shots about your favourite Ranger's Apprentice characters being at a loss for words. This just popped into my head. Multiple chapters may be posted per day. Please review! It's better than it looks.
1. Finally Home

CHAPTER 1

Horace dismounted Kicker and approached the rogue kneeling in front of him. The despicable man in front of the knight was a deserter of Araluen's army. He had been caught trying to sell the secrets of Araluen to the Scotti. Horace glared at the rogue with such intensity that the dirty man looked away.

"Gregory Lineman, you have been charged with high treason to the crown of Araluen, desertion, and petty theft. I hereby take you into custody. You will be taken to Castle Araluen where you will stand trial for the acts of treason against Araluen." Horace said formally, but it was just a formality. He had to say that each time he arrested someone.

Gregory was tied up then tethered to a horse. The party of Araluen knights headed back to Castle Araluen. Horace grinned at the thought of going home. He had been out for two days on a scouting mission for the king. He took with him a group of five knights. Horace was ready to go home. What waited for him there was his beautiful wife, Princess Cassandra, and their lovely daughter, Maddie.

"What's so funny Sir Horace?" Young Sir Anthony asked. He was a young knight who had just been made a full knight and was not quite used to the new title. He was around 20 and still had some of that sweet innocence that comes with being young.

"Just thinking about home." Horace answered. Sir Anthony nodded and faced ahead again. Horace had chosen Anthony, not only because he showed promise, but because he was instinctive. He had the instincts and reflexes of a mountain lion. Those instincts had saved the groups life more than once.

After around a half a day of walking, the castle finally came in sight. The group stopped for a few moments and stared at the grandeur of Castle Araluen. It was huge, and shined in the light of the sunset. The battlements had sentries that were on the alert and no one was getting past the massive portcullis and gates.

"Finally home." Horace muttered. Other than those words, Horace found himself at a loss for words.


	2. It's a Boy

**AN: here's chapter 2. I hope you like it so far. **

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice **

CHAPTER 2

Horace gazed down at his struggling wife worriedly. It had been ten hours and she was still in labour. Maddie was being taken care of by the nanny and Horace felt it was his duty to be by his wife's side. Cassandra clutched his hand and strained as another contraction hit her.

"Sir Horace, you need to leave now." A nurse said and ushered Horace out of the room. As he left Cassandra's screams intensified but Horace restrained himself from barging in there and ripping the darned thing out of her so that she wouldn't be in pain.

It was another three hours before Horace heard the distinct cries of a baby. The cries weren't loud or demanding. 'Its a boy.' He thought and charged into the delivery room. What he saw made him smile.

Cassandra was sitting up in bed holding a blue bundle. The bundle was squalling noisily and it's arms were flailing. Horace approached slowly and Cassandra gazed up at her husband.

"It's a boy Horace." Cassandra said and offered the small child to him. Horace took his son into his massive hands and felt vulnerable holding his child.

"What are we going to name him?" Cassandra asked. Horace looked at his son and decided on the obvious one,

"Josiah Luke?" Horace suggested. Cassandra nodded and settled he head back on the pillow for some much needed sleep. Horace held his son, and again, was at a loss for words.


	3. Kindle

**AN: and chapter three. I am on a roll people. Please review. I will just keep updating whether I get reviews or not but you can send me ideas for you fave characters to be mentioned. **

CHAPTER 3

"Daddy!" Little Daniel Treaty called to his father who was inside their cabin. Daniel was 4 now and was allowed to play out on the front porch by himself. He could not go off the porch or around to the stables. Daniels backside had felt the consequences of disobeying that order.

"What is is buddy?" Will Treaty asked opening the back door. Big brown eyes mirrored his own as they looked at each other. Will then saw what Daniel wanted. Daniel was sitting on the front porch step and a menacing dog was staring at him. The dog was eyeing the small boy with something akin to hunger. It was extremely skinny and some of its fur was missing in places.

"Daniel go back inside." Will ordered his son, but Daniel kept staring at the dog with curiosity. "Daniel." Will said impatiently. Daniel looked back at his father and saw stern brown eyes looking at him. Daniel looked back at the dog who had moved a few paces closer.

The dog began to sniff Daniel's hand and Will was ready to pull Daniel away should the dog prepare to attack. The dog however didn't attack but simply pushed its nose into Daniel's hand looking for food. Daniel giggled and Will came closer. The dog shied away but Will held out a hand to comfort it.

"Alyss, would you bring out some leftover meat please?" Will called softly to his wife. Alyss brought out the meat confused then saw the mangy dog. She quickly pulled Daniel back as Will began feeding it. The dog snapped up the meat and sniffed around for more.

"Can we keep him daddy?" Daniel asked. He had managed to get away from his mother and was now petting the dog. The dog began to lick Daniels face happily. "I'm going to call you Kindle." Daniel said adorably trying to evade the dog.

Will nodded and watched his son play-wrestle with Kindle for a bit. He watched his son have the most fun in a long time and was at a loss for words.


	4. Picnic Time

**AN: chapter four people. This is just a bunch of drabbles that I need to post. I would really appreciate some reviews though! **

CHAPTER 4

8 year old Prince Josiah concentrated hard on his schoolwork. It was hard though. He was allowed to go play outside with his daddy when he was done, so he tried to go fast but efficiently. After the death of King Duncan, Horace and Cassandra had taken the throne and Josiah was a prince. His big sister Maddie was first though so Josiah would always remain a prince. He didn't mind. Princes have all the fun.

"Josiah, are you done yet? Dad said we can go on a picnic when you're done." Maddie called from his schoolroom door. She came in dressed in her leggings, tunic and boots. Her typical clothes but this time she wore her thin silver crown. Josiah was told to always wear his but Maddie almost never wore hers. She said she hated it. Josiah liked it. It made him feel special.

"Almost Maddie." Josiah said as he finished up the last sentence. He closed his book, waved goodbye to his tutor and followed his big sister out of the room.

"Dad, he's done now, can we go?" Maddie begged. She was 16 and a little impatient. Horace and Cassandra chuckled at their daughter's impatience and nodded. Maddie cheered and dragged Josiah off to the front courtyard.

The horses were already saddled and ready. The picnic was going to include the royal family, three guards and no one else. Even the guards were to stay with the horses while the family went off a few hundred paces. Josiah was helped onto his fathers horse by a groom and presently the king and queen came out. Horace mounted behind his son, as Josiah didn't yet have his own horse.

"Daddy, when I'm ten, can I get my own horse?" Josiah asked. Horace smiled.

"Yes you can son." Horace said and the party headed out.

The spot for the picnic was a half hours ride from the castle. It was a small clearing by a river. It was Josiah's favourite spot to go when his best friend, Daniel Treaty came over. Daniel was a year younger than he was and the two were inseparable when they came to visit.

"There it is!" Josiah exclaimed as the clearing came in sight. He leaped off of the horse and rushed to the river to play. A sharp shout from his mother halted him.

"Don't even think about going into that water Josiah Luke." Cassandra said sternly. Josiah looked at her innocently and sat down. Maddie chuckled and got off her small shaggy pony. The family set up their picnic and the guards moved the horses off a hundred paces to leave the family in peace.

"Mom, can I go play in the river now?" Josiah asked after they had eaten. Cassandra nodded and Josiah grasped his father's hand, "come on daddy, you said we could play together."

Horace chuckled and allowed his son to pull him towards the river. The river was calm and shallow today so Horace got Josiah dressed in his swimming clothes and put his own on. Josiah went into the deepest part of the river and splashed his dad to come in. Horace eased himself into the cold water and playfully crept up to Josiah. He stood up behind the unsuspecting boy and lifted him off the ground. Josiah squealed in delight and tried to squirm his way out of his fathers strong grip. Horace just held him tighter and dunked him.

Cassandra watched her husband and son play-wrestle and sighed. Maddie looked at her mother and smiled she knew what her mother was thinking. They had a great family. And both women were at a loss for words.

**AN: please review. Btw, I just saw half of the movie Pompeii, and I thought the ending was so stupid. Anyone else think that? **


	5. Worried

**AN: Here's chapter 5. got the idea from C3 (Guest). i love this story, It's so cute. **

Gilan looked at the ground examining the tracks made by bandits. Halt, his master, was quizzing him even as they went on their assignment. Halt always marveled at his apprentice's knack for spying the obscure and the obvious at the same time.

"How many Gilan?" halt asked from his horse. Gilan was 16, and a second year apprentice. He was already good at mostly everything but he had a lot to learn.

"About 4." Gilan said, "but there might be more if they rode double."

"How do you know that?" Halt asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to see if Gilan did.

"The tracks are deeper, indicating a heavier load." Gilan said and Halt nodded. Gilan mounted again and they kept going.

Gilan kept looking down to check if they were still following the same tracks. They were until the tracks suddenly stopped. The two rangers stopped as well and the horses got skittish. Halt put an arrow on the string and readied himself. Gilan did the same and adjusted the sword at his side.

Men jumped out of the trees and bushes yelling and swinging their weapons. There were 6 of them, but the rangers could hold their own. The bandits managed to pull Gilan out of the saddle and Gilan drew his sword. Halt had been separated from his apprentice and was busy with his own assailants. Gilan fought bravely but soon his sword was wrenched from his grasp and his arms were pinned.

"Remember, alive." Some one said from the trees. Gilan was held with his arms behind his back as they waited for Halt to be done. Halt quickly dispatched his men and turned to see Gilan in the clutches of the bandits.

"Surrender Ranger. Or he will not breathe again." The leader said bringing a knife up to Gilan's neck. Half just smirked when he saw the look on Gilan's face.

"What's so funny?" The leader asked.

"You may have captured a ranger but you're missing one thing." Halt said as he saw Gilan ready himself.

"What's that?"

"You captured a ranger." Halt said. Gilan elbowed the nam holding him in the stomach and hit the other with the heel of his hand, breaking his nose. The first man went to tackle Gilan but Gilan had been ready and punched him in the throat, crushing his windpipe.

Halt smirked and Gilan stared down in shock at what he had done. One man lay groaning on the ground and the other was struggling to breathe. Half put a hand on his shoulder and steered him away. They apprehended the men and carted them off to the authorities.

"Halt, what if I had killed one of them?" Gilan asked. Half sighed. He had been putting off the inevitable. Gilan had never killed before and it's only natural that he would be worried.

"Gilan, there is no harm in fighting to defend yourself. Killing one of them would have been an accident. Do not fret about what would have been or could have been." Halt said gently. Gilan nodded and seemed relieved.

Halt turned back to the road and marveled at his apprentice. Gilan was worried about something's that he didn't need to worry about. Halt liked that about him. Better to be too worried than not worried at all.

Halt looked at Gilan completely at a loss for words about his apprentice.


	6. Marie

**AN: so here is the next one. A little longer, but it's worth it. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. I also know nothing about bear traps. **

CHAPTER 6

Daniel Treaty sat on his front porch once again, playing with his dog, Kindle. He had just turned 7 and already had his own bow and a single arrow, not very sharp, but still, it was a bow. Kindle had put on weight, and his fur had started to grow back in full. He was a large border shepherd with light brown fur and a white underbelly. He had a greyish snout and his paws were black. Kindle's tail was light brown with a black tip.

The boy and his dog were play wrestling on the porch when Daniel's father, Will Treaty, came out and laughed at he position his son and dog were in. Kindle was sitting on top of a pouting Daniel. Kindle had managed to wrestle Daniel under him and was now smiling and panting happily.

"Here son," Will said and coaxed the dog off of Daniel. Daniel stood up and frowned playfully at Kindle.

"Daddy, can we go riding now?" Daniel asked. Will had promised a riding trip that morning and it was now just after lunch.

"Yes, we can. Go say good bye to your mother." Will said and headed off to saddle Tug while Daniel kissed his very pregnant mother good bye.

"Have fun." Alyss said rubbing her back.

Daniel headed out to find Will standing by Tug in front of their house. Will helped Daniel mount and climbed on behind him. Will steered Tug in the direction opposite of the castle. Daniel was chattering away and Will was just listening. Will felt Tug send him a warning signal and Will was instantly on the alert. He saw a figure move in the bushes to their right.

"Daddy, who's that?" Daniel asked as a person stepped onto the path in front of them. Will hushed him.

"Will Treaty?" The person said. Will nodded and wrapped a protective arm around his son. The person looked relieved and came forwards. "Thank goodness. I need your help." The stranger said. He was tall and had shaggy blonde hair and mud brown eyes. He was quite unkept and he didn't have any shoes on.

"What is it?" Will asked concerned. If it was a bandit problem, Will would have to hide Daniel.

"My daughter's been missing since yesterday." The man said his face full of worry, "my wife is back at our house. She left to go to a friends house and no one has seen her." The man led the ranger and his son through the woods to his house.

"We'll find her." Will said as he dismounted with Daniel. Will followed the man into the house with a tight grip on Daniel's hand. "What does she look like and how old is she?" Will asked.

"She's 14 years old, with curly blonde hair and green eyes. She's about the same size as the young one." The farmer's wife described, "her name is Marie."

"Where is her friends house?" Will asked. He would start looking on the most likely path between the two places.

"Near the river, next to a huge oak tree." The farmer said. Will nodded and started to leave with Daniel close behind him.

"I will find your daughter." Will said. He and Daniel headed off in the direction of the place that the farmer described. They hadn't been walking for more than two seconds when Daniel said,

"Daddy, why don't we split up. It will be easier to find Marie." Daniel suggested. Will stopped and looked down at his son. He was worried about letting him go off on his own, but he knew the faster they found Marie, the faster they could get home.

"Alright, just be careful. She's probably scared and there's no telling what happened." Will said warningly. Daniel nodded and moved off to Will's right. Will said a silent prayer of protection over his son, then kept going.

Daniel was looking under rocks and in hollow trees. But no Marie. He was almost at the river, and still hadn't found anything. 'Boy, some tracker I am.' He said to himself and sat down on the ground. Suddenly he tipped backwards and into a giant hole. It was a trapping hole used by poachers, but this one had been abandoned for a long time.

Daniel landed with a yelp and stood up again, rubbing his behind. He looked around and saw that the hole had a huge metal bear trap in it, but what he noticed first was the person in the bear trap. It was a girl with curly blonde hair and she looked to be about 14. Her foot was caught in the bear trap and was swollen and bloody. It was Marie. Daniel immediately went to her.

"Marie?" He said checking her over for other injuries just like his father taught him, "Marie." Daniel said louder. Marie opened her eyes and stared weakly at him.

"I must be dreaming," she said, "there can't be a boy in here. I'm dead."

"No, I'm real. My dad and I were looking for you." Daniel said. Marie tried to sit up but fell back down when pain went searing through her leg. Marie went unconscious again.

"Don't move. Your foot is caught." Daniel said, "DAD! DAD, OVER HERE!" Daniel began shouting hoping his father was nearby. They waited for a few tense moments before,

"Daniel!? Call out again!" Will shouted. He was fairly close too.

"Dad!" Daniel responded. Just then Will's head peered over the edge of the hole.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Will asked, then noticed Marie, "is that Marie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine dad. But Marie isn't. Her foot is caught in a bear trap." Daniel explained. He was just slightly frightened and nervous.

"Don't worry. I'm going back to get some rope then we'll get you both out." Will said.

"Dad, she can't move. How will we get her out?" Daniel asked. Will though for a moment then decided on something,

"Son, you're going to have to get her foot out of the trap." Will said. Daniel went pale.

"How?" Daniel asked. He wasn't afraid of blood, he was afraid of hurting Marie.

"I taught you how to disarm a bear trap right?" Daniel nodded, "then just disarm it but be more careful." Will explained, "I'll be right back." Will disappeared and Daniel heard him running off.

'Okay, disarm the trap, easy right?' Daniel thought to himself as he inspected the trap.

It was your standard bear trap with a spring loaded trigger. The trap had sprung when Marie had fallen into the hole. Daniel tried to pry the two ends apart but only succeeded in tightening their grip on Marie's foot. He lifted the trap gently, looking for the special spring that holds the trap open. He saw it and started twisting it.

Slowly and surely, the trap began to open up and Marie's foot came loose. When her foot was completely clear of the trap, Daniel flung it away and it snapped shut making a loud clanging sound. Will suddenly appeared.

"Are you alright?" He asked Daniel nodded and Will saw the trap on the other side of the hole with Marie's foot fully clear. Will grinned. "Alright, I'm going to pass the rope down. You tie it around Marie's shoulders like the harness you made for Kindle." Will instructed referring to the rope harness Daniel had made for their dog.

Daniel nodded and caught the rope as Will lowered it. He passed it under Marie's arms and behind her back and around again, criss-crossing her chest. He gave Will the thumbs up and Will began to haul the girl up. When Marie was clear, and Will had gotten her free, he lowered the rope to Daniel, who repeated the harness on himself.

"Daniel!" Will exclaimed when he was clear. Will embraced his son, who hugged back. When the embrace was over, Will picked Marie up and carried her back to her house. Daniel followed and soon they reached the farmhouse where Marie's parents were waiting anxiously.

"Marie!" The farmer and his wife said and they swooned over their daughter. Will gently placed her on a bed and went to work on her foot.

"There's no infection, and the wound is surprisingly clean." Will stated, "I'll just clean it and bandage it." Will did just that. When he was done, Marie woke up and saw her parents. She smiled then looked around. She saw Daniel and held out a hand to him.

"Thank you, for saving my life." She said holding his hand. Daniel blushed. Will looked on at his son and the girl and was completely at a loss for words.

**AN: there it is. Please review and if you send me ideas, I will add them. **


	7. It's a Girl!

**AN: here's the next one. Hope you like it. Do you want more action? Tell me what you think. **

**I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

CHAPTER 7

Will cringed as he listened to Alyss's labour screams in the next room. She was giving birth to their second child and he was just as nervous as when Daniel was born. Daniel was sitting at the table with his head resting on his folded arms. He was sound asleep. Halt was pacing the floor with Pauline sitting next to Daniel reading.

"Someone better get Daniel to bed." Pauline said breaking the silence.

"He won't let me. Every time I try he wakes up and protests. So I humour him." Will said rubbing his son's back. Daniel peeked his eyes open and lifted his head.

"Do I have a little brother or sister yet?" He asked. Will smiled softly,

"Not yet little man. Mommy's still in the bedroom." He answered. Just then Alyss let loose a loud scream and then silence. Will looked anxiously at the door to the bedroom then they all heard a wonderful sound. The squalling of a little baby.

Will picked Daniel up and hurried into the room closely followed by Halt and Pauline. Alyss was sitting up in bed cuddling a pink bundle.

"It's a girl Will." Alyss said holding her out to Will.

"What are we going to call her?" Will asked as he took his daughter.

"Esther Lilac?" Alyss suggested. Will smiled and nodded. Daniel peered over the edge oft he bed that Alyss and Will were sitting on.

"Can I see daddy?" Daniel asked. Will showed Daniel his little sister and Daniel beamed.

"I'm going to take care of her and teach her everything." Daniel stated holding Esther's hand. Will looked on at his children and wife completely at a loss for words.

**AN: there you go. Tell me what you think. **


	8. Pranked!

**AN: here's the next one. Hope it's good. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

CHAPTER 8

"Daniel!" Josiah called to his best friend as Daniel came riding down the path. The Treaty's were coming to Castle Araluen for a vacation. The two best friends ran to each other and started sharing everything that had happened since their last visit 6 weeks ago. Esther was 2 and the Daniel was 9. Josiah was 10. Maddie was now 18 and courting a young man from the palace. His name was Jordan.

Alyss, Cassandra, Will and Horace all met in the courtyard to exchange greetings and hang out. Maddie took care of Esther and the boys went off to make trouble again. Daniel followed Josiah to their special spot in the castle backyard. It was a small fort made of branches and wood they lifted from the lumber yard.

"So, what did you want to tell me that was so important?" Daniel asked Josiah. Josiah had sent a letter to Daniel about some important event that was going on while the Treaty's were visiting,

"Okay, so the king of Ariddi is coming tomorrow. I heard that that's the reason you guys are coming in the first place." Josiah explained. Daniel grinned,

"And this is important how?" Daniel asked. He was confused as to the significant ramifications of this news.

"Remember our dads saying that he had a sense of humour?" Josiah asked and Daniel nodded starting to comprehend, "let's play a prank on him!" Daniel grinned.

"Yes!" Daniel gave Josiah a high five. "What prank?" Josiah smirked and explained his prank plan.

The next day, Josiah and Daniel set their plan into action. Selethen would be there in the morning and so the boys woke up early to set up. Josiah set up the bucket while Daniel rigged the trip wire. When it was all set, they scrambled back into bed before the bell went signalling wake up.

"Mom, when will Mr. Selethen get here?" Josiah asked Cassandra innocently.

"He should be here any minute." Cassandra answered. Just then a page came in announcing that Selethen was here. Josiah and Daniel grinned and went out to meet him.

"Mr. Selethen!" Both boys yelled at once and bowed.

"Ah, the two trouble makers." Selethen said smiling, "you may call me Selethen boys." He said as the rest of the group came out. Alyss was holding Esther and Maddie was chatting with a friend.

"We'll take you up to your room!" Daniel and Josiah offered after the adults had exchanged greetings. The adults thought this was a great idea. So did Selethen. Josiah and Daniel brought Selethen up to his room and offered to let him go in first.

"Thank you boys. Much appreciated." Selethen said and walked into the room. And then it happened.

A bucket full of water and compost from the kitchens was dumped onto Selethen's head. He had pulled the trip wire as he walked into the room and caused the bucket to fall. The boys had lifted some scraps from the kitchen and made a sludge with it. Selethen stood with the sludge dripping down his face, watching the two boys double over with laughter, and he was completely at a loss for words.

**AN: there it is. Btw, the boys get in serious trouble. I just didn't feel like putting it in this chapter. Its also almost 10 pm so I am going to bed soon. **


	9. Discipline

**AN: here's the next chapter. Chapter ten will be up right after it. I do not own Ranger's Apprentice. **

CHAPTER 9

Will, Horace, Alyss and Cassandra were calmly chatting in the sitting room of Horace and Cassandra's rooms when two of Selethen's guards came in dragging Daniel and Josiah by their shirt collars. Selethen came behind them, less messy, but he still had some potato peels in his hair and sludge on his shirt.

"What is going on?" Horace asked but he could probably figure it out.

"Your boys pranked me." Selethen said calmly but let it show that he was not amused. Horace and Will sighed as they looked at their sons still in the grip of the Ariddi guards.

"It was just a joke dad!" Josiah protested. Horace stood up and replaced the guards hand on his sons shoulder with his own. Will did the same with Daniel. The king and the ranger steered their sons into another room.

The lectures were short yet remembered. Both boys were sternly told about the difference between harmless pranks and dangerous ones. This was a dangerous one seeing as Selethen was someone from a different country with a delicate relationship with Araluen. Josiah and Daniel were punished with cleaning up the mess, apologizing to Selethen, and confinement to their rooms. Also, both boys got a hard whack or so upside his head as they left the side room.

"We are truly sorry sir." Josiah started the apology.

"We never meant any harm and we hope that you can forgive us and not hold any animosity towards our parents." Daniel finished. Both boys were looking down in a sort of bow as they spoke.

"I forgive you. But next time, stop and think, and then stop and think again." Selethen said with a half smile. While the boys were getting in trouble, Selethen had cleaned up and now looked presentable. Josiah and Daniel smiled then set about with their other punishments.

"I will never understand the way young boys minds work." Will said as he sat down again with the ladies. Horace chuckled,

"Yours was just as irresponsible." He retorted. Will just stared at him, without a comeback, and at a loss for words.


	10. Bandits Part 1

**AN: here's chapter ten. Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from vacation and work has been hectic. But here it is! This is a two parter. This is just part one. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 10

"Mommy!" Esther Treaty called from her room, "Daniel won't leave me alone!" Daniel and Esther were told to play together so Alyss could get some work done.

Will was due to be home any minute. Alyss was also pregnant with their third child. She wasn't due for a few months yet.

"Esther, you and Daniel need to get along. Mommy is busy." Alyss called back. Esther was only 6 and Daniel was 13 but Daniel liked to hang out with his sister.

"I just want to play with her. She seemed bored." Daniel objected.

"I wasn't bored. I was reading!" Esther said slamming her room door. Alyss pinched the bridge of her nose, suddenly having a headache.

"Daniel, come here." Alyss said. Daniel came over curiously. "If Esther doesn't want you in her room, then don't go in her room." Alyss said.

"But I-" Daniel started to say, but a look from his mother stopped him.

"If she says to leave her alone, you leave her alone. I will tell the same thing to her the next time she bugs you." Alyss said, "now, go practise your shooting or you can wait until your father gets home."

Daniel sat down at the kitchen table and just stared at the wall. He was so bored. He sat there brooding until a hand clamped on his shoulder. He learned from his dad to not react.

"Good job. You only flinched." Will said from behind Daniel.

"Dad!" Daniel exclaimed. He shot up from his chair and gave his father a hug. Esther came barreling out of her room and attacked Will's legs. Alyss came out last and waited until the kids were done. Will hugged Alyss and kissed her deeply. He absently rubbed her swelling belly.

"I brought home a friend." Will said and stepped to the side. The person who came in next was Gilan, Will's friend from the Ranger Corps.

"Uncle Gilan!" Esther cried and Gilan lifted her up.

"Good to see you all!" Gilan exclaimed. Daniel beamed at the sight of his uncle.

"What brings you here Gilan?" Alyss said giving Gilan a quick hug after he put down Esther. Esther and Daniel loved it when Gilan came over because he always brought stories of the adventures of Rangers that their father wouldn't tell them.

"Will and I are assigned on a mission." Gilan said. Will nodded.

"What are you going to do? Where are you going? Can I come?" Daniel asked. He always did this when Will went on a mission.

"We are supposed to stop a group of bandits. It's in Caraway Fief. You'll have to ask your father." Gilan explained. Will sighed and thought, 'if he comes he could get hurt, yet he needs the experience. He's old enough.'

"Alright. You can come this time Daniel. It shouldn't get too dangerous." Will said, "but I want you to stay close, and you have to do as we say if it gets dangerous.! Will warned. Daniel nodded and started getting some of his things together.

"How long will you be gone?" Alyss asked as she gave Esther something to do.

"A few days at most." Will said. He got his bow, arrows, and cloak. When Daniel was ready they set out on their horses. Daniel, as usual, pestered the two men with questions.

"What's it like saving people? Do you get rewards? Will I ever be a hero like you dad?" Daniel asked rapidly. Will sighed as he waited until Daniel stopped so he could answer.

"Saving people feels good. You always feel like you accomplished something. We are sometimes offered rewards but usually don't take them." Will hesitated before responding to the last question, "I didn't become a 'hero' out of nowhere. I had to work hard. And even then I didn't feel heroic. Most of it was just luck." Will explained to his 13 year old son. Daniel had run out of questions and just babbled on about other things while Will and Gilan listened.

'How that boy can keep talking is beyond me.' Gilan said at a loss for other words.

**AN: there it is. Chapter 11 should be up soon. Please review. It keeps me going. :) **


End file.
